


I'm Playing Pranks on People But I Still Miss You

by Fun_Yunn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Dream, Eret Adopted Fundy, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Transgender Fundy, Wedding Never Happened, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Yunn/pseuds/Fun_Yunn
Summary: Fundy-CenteredDream leaves for a week, leaving Fundy alone.(If Dream and Fundy feel uncomfortable with fanfictions of them, I'll take this down.)Rated Teens because of a swearNO DRAMA. NO WARS. YES HAPPY :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Fundy/Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	I'm Playing Pranks on People But I Still Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> "###" means that it has been a day.

Fundy was sitting in Phil's house, laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Ah, how he missed his cramps so. But that didn't upset him. He was happy he went on his first fishing trip. He never got enough time with his grandfather.

His side churned, and he flipped over on his side, which made it both better and worse.

Dream wasn't around as often as he'd like him to be. He was always off with his friends hunting. Or whatever he did. So mysterious...

Fundy groaned after not getting a good position. There was no easy way to get comfortable in this place anyways.

...

He missed Dream.

The castle was huge.

"Can't believe you actually built all this," says Fundy, playing with an expensive-looking vase. "Eh," Eret responds, "no biggie. It was the gindows that I had problems with."

"Gindows?"

"Gay windows. Gindows," Eret casually replies, polishing his crown. "Anyway, what's up with you and Dream?"

Fundy could feel himself get hotter. "Oh, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Yeah, you know."

"No," Eret insisted.

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence before a snicker came out of both of them, and soon they bursted out with laughter.

Yeah, he's gonna like it here.

###

Technically, he wasn't going to live in the castle. Some sort of fortress was his soon-to-be-home. Eret told him that he'd gladly make a Trans flag for him, and as much as he loved the offer, he declined it.

Dream was sill nowhere to be found.

He was uncertain of that George guy. He never went out of his way to bond with him. He had a slight grudge against Sapnap, and he was neutral with Bad. Bad...

Bad was a strange fellow. A fallen angel, one who's turned rogue and almost as old as Dream, however old that God is. But he could enter the Holy Lands just fine. It perplexed him at first, but he realized soon enough as he entered the Nether with him.

It startled him as Bad started to rise two feet longer, and his halo dimmed. His horns grew large and pointy, he grew devilish wings, his teeth turned sharp, and his claws and tail even more so. yet he still had a happy look on his face. Still happy to share a muffin, or talk about his interests. He liked him to a degree.

Bad's friend, Skeppy, however, he loved to bully. Skeppy was made entirely out of diamond, but made an effort to make them dull. Either to keep others safe or just to keep them from snagging, it didn't really matter to Fundy. He was an excuse to pull pranks on.

Fundy stared at the book in his hands. He had lost his page comepletely.

###

It's now been three days without Dream. He's starting to think that he just left him. Didn't want anything to do with him.

Just like his father.

Well, he guess he couldn't say that. His father made an effort to take care of him. Or his home more than anything at least.

Wilbur... he liked to baby him. He knew it was because he was a hybrid, and hybrids don't last long, but he still despised it. He was a teen, then a grown adult, yet Wilbur gave him a shitty costume and no father to hold to as he wept at night. Then he had the urge to just... blow up is _home?_ The place he had fought so bravely for, so diligently for—to keep his son "safe?"

He scoffed at the idea, and continued his writing.

###

This was ridiculous. Dream hasn't been back in five days. _Five._

He was starting to lose hope. And his period wasn't making things better.

Because of the fact that he's a hybrid, his... _everything,_ really, was messed up. Bladder, nervous system, memory (he remembers everything ages 3 and up), he wouldn't be surprised if he had some mental health problems as well.

So ultimately, his periods were longer than the average human. He thought Niki was lying to him when she said hers was only around a week. He'd kill to have that much.

###

Sixth day. _Sixth. Day._

He started to laugh whenever Eret mentioned Dream. It all seemed like a joke to him. When he comes back— _if_ he came back—he'll be sure to give him a strict talking. A breakup appeared a bit too far, but anything could happen.

He started hanging out with Ranboo. He was a lot cooler than when he first came around.

Ranboo was apparently half Enderman, which caught Fundy's attention immediately. Fundy went out of his way to study him a bit and write notes, since normal Endermen didn't like people that much.

He studied how far he could teleport, what difference it makes in the rain, the noises he made, how he reacts to eye contact, and afterwardsthey made and ate ice cream. They have good times.

"So, where is Dream?" Ranboo would ask.

"Heck if I know," Fundy would respond.

###

A full week has passed, and Fundy sits at the table, scrutinizing the baked potato. Eret walks down, rocking a skirt as usual. "What's wrong?"

Fundy doesn't answer, but Eret gets it immediately. "It's Dream, isn't it?" Fundy slightly nods, and Eret comes to sit next to him. "We say the only thing he cares about is war and politics, but knowing Dream..." he pauses, looking for the right words. "He'd do anything to protect the ones he loves."

Fundy looks up at him, brows furrowed and tears in his eyes. He huffs, and Eret embraces him in a hug.

...

His scars were deep and red. That raid shouldn't have been that difficult, but he had too much on his mind.

He looked down at his hands. Only one flower was left. He wanted to get ten, but life just so happens to be like that.

Of course he had to get one of the rarest flowers ever, of course he had to catch a raid...

Of _course_ he loved Fundy.

###

"Welcome back, Dream!" Bad said happily, walking with him down into the Community House. Dream waved at him, careful not to break the flower. Bad looked down at it, then back up to Dream, and smiled. "Fundy's been worried sick about you, y'know. He might kill you or something."

Dream laughed, then grabbed a ribbon from one of the chests. "I can try to make this look pretty. I've been watching a patch of flowers for about 16 years now."

"16?" Bad perked up.

Dream nodded, struggling with the ribbon, and passing it to Bad. "They're super rare, and really expensive when found in the wild," he explained. "Ah, okay. So it's... romantic?" Bad asked, handing him the flower. "You could say that," Dream flushed.

He walked out of the Community House and looked over. "Where is he?"

...

He decided to go cause some ruckus with Ranboo, as per usual, to get his mind off things.

They interviewed Sapnap, who was just chilling and talking to George, and asked him multiple questions that made Sapnap stutter a bit, like "What's your income," or "What's your favorite bird?" to which he replied, "Um," and "Cooked chicken."

All four of them went and ate ice cream after.

Later that day, around sunset, Fundy went back to the castle, up on the roof with Eret.

But then Fundy saw something. Something faint but very noticeable.

That green—that—"DREAM!" Fundy shouted, running down the stairs. "Don't trip!" Eret warned, but laughed as he looked down from where he was standing.

Fundy has never ran that fast in his life. He toppled Dream down like it was football, and laughed. But then he instantly got up and crossed his arms. "Don't _do_ that to me, Dream!"

"Sorry! I—sorry!" Dream laughed back, sitting up to meet his face. "I got you a thing."

"A singular thing."

"A singular thing," Dream repeated.

"That I _will_ like and won't be angry at you for."

"That you _will_ like and won't be angry at me for," Dream echoed."

"Okay, what is it?"

Dream could feel the regret washing over him. "It's not much at first but..." Dream pulled out the flower that was surprisingly not broken after all the squishing he just went through. Fundy twitched an ear and sniffed it.

"I watched it for like 16 years, for it to grow, and I never thought I'd needed it until now."

"So... it's... a super rare flower."

"Yeah, a Juliet Rose. I was planning on getting more, but then a raid happened and I lost all of them except this one. Kinda poetic in a way."

Fundy rolled his eyes and looked at the scars around Dream's body, then poked at his armor. "That would explain it."

Dream blushed. Fundy stared at the rose, then Dream, then the sunset. "Pretty..." he mumbled. Dream tilted his head: "Which one?" he inquired. "All of it. Mostly you."

Dream chuckled, then held his paw. "I'm sorry for making you worry, and I'll never do it again," Dream says, somewhat like an announcer, or a pledge.

"You better," Fundy giggled, then tightened the grip. "I love you."

Dream hesitated for a second, staring up at the sky.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a second chapter idk


End file.
